The Phantom Assassin
by Evil Fanfictionist
Summary: Danny and his Family moved to Japan for a year, as Danny joins classroom 3-E at Kunugigaoka Junior High. To his surprise, his new teacher is a yellow octopus who blew up the moon. Watch him struggle to find a way to defeat him without killing, so he won't break his promise he made to himself after fighting Dan.
1. Chapter 1

Japan, freaking Japan! His parents have brought them to other places across the country to hunt ghost, but this was usually during summer vacation, so not to distract their schooling. Instead this time they decided to move the whole family halfway across the world. They were currently driving to their new home, according to his mom both he and Jazz got accepted in some big time school called Kunugigaoka. Jazz was in high school still but because of the different school, he was but back in middle school, or Junior high here. He was alone in this new school, without his friends to help him cover if he needed to go ghost, even his sister would be in a different school. Jazz seemed excited as apparently, this school is one of the best school in Tokyo, but Danny honestly could careless. He'd still have bad grades once the ghosts started to figure out where he was. Not to mention Vlad seemed to be trying harder with his schemes to make Danny's life harder. He wouldn't put it past him to come to Japan, he has the money after all.

At least his parents won't being paying much attention to him while he's here, this ghost seems inclusive, if there even is a ghost. He has never seen a yellow ghost in the zone before. No one has ever seen it either, it's only a flash of yellow and then it's gone. He should probably look around later tonight for it, his ghost sense would pick it up if the ghost was around. He was grateful towards Clockwork as well. The said ghost helped him learn Japanese fluently so he spoke it now almost as well as he spoke English. It was about midday when they reached their new house. It looked nothing like their old one, it was two stories sure, but the house itself was bigger and shorter. He sighed as he got out of the car grabbing his stuff he needed to unpack as he headed up to the room that would now be his for this year. Jazz seemed more excited about the move, and he didn't blame her. She had always better at everything than he was, but she never really had close friends. This time around everyone would be as smart as her and she could fit in nicely. He, on the other hand, was going to E class right from the start, he didn't mind going in the class for kids with the lowest grades, though. It meant the teacher probably gave up teaching anything and he could escape more easily if need be. Though if he was lucky he could actually take a break from ghost fighting for a while. Though of course, he'd still train when he could, as he didn't want to lose touch with his ghost half.

His thoughts were cut short as he reached his new room, he looked around at the plain walls and looked down at the boxes he finished bring up. His furniture was already placed in his room as now he just had to decorate it. He shut the door and locked it as started to unpack everything. His laptop going on his desk, his posters going on the wall, they were a mix between NASA and Humpty Dumpty. His rocket models he carefully placed on his shelves as he then smiled as this was the fun part. He took out his glow in the dark stars as he flew up towards the ceiling. This always took him hours but it was worth it, he slowly started to place them on the ceiling so they matched the starry sky that he always saw back home. His favorite thing was flying, but the next best thing was looking up at the stars at night, this was the best way he could get that feeling in his room. When he was finished he flew back down and laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling, it wasn't dark yet up he could make the lines around the stars so he admired his work for a while listing of the constellations that he placed on his ceiling.

He sat there for a while until a knock came at his door, he sighed as he stood up and answered it seeing his mom there. "Hey sweetie, don't forget that you have that meeting today at school." She told him. "Jazz is going to drop you off." She explained.

Danny just rolled his eyes, "Yeah I know, Do I really have to go?" He asked her. He didn't see why he needed to head to some meeting for his Class. Jazz didn't. He was hoping his mom would let him get out of it but with the look she gave him he could tell no such luck was happening.

"Danny you need to go to this meeting if you want to or not. Be downstairs in five minutes to leave." She warned him as she walked back downstairs to unpack some more.

Danny only sighed again as he went back and grabbed his phone and his shoes as he headed down the stairs. Jazz was already down there with a smile, probably ready to explore the campus while he was in the meeting. "You ready?" She asked.

"I guess." He said as he walked outside to her car where he sat in the passenger seat and buckled up.

"Danny…" Jazz said as she followed him out and got in the car. "I know this move is hard to you, but it's only for a year. And I am sure you will make tons of good friends, and you won't be an E class for long either. That's if the ghosts leave you alone I mean." She said. "I know how smart you really are when you apply yourself." She said with a wink and started driving towards the school.

Danny just looked out the window, "But I'm going to be alone, with no one to help cover my secret." He told her.

Jazz smiled, "I am sure you will make more friends, and they will help you even if they don't understand what's going on completely. Oh, have you figured out what took out the moon yet?" She asked getting into a more serious conversation.

Danny looked back over at her and shook his head, "No, but I went through the ghost zone looking for answers and got nothing. Only Clockwork was able to give me a small hint. I don't think it was a ghost that blew up the moon. I mean Clockwork told me not all problems are ghost related, so that means something else had to have happened, but it's been months now and I'm not closer than I was at the start." He said frustrated.

"I'm sure you will figure it out." Jazz encouraged him as she parked the car at the school. "But for now go to that meeting, and I will exploring the high school sections, call me when you are ready to leave." She told him as she ruffled his hair and got out as Danny got out as well trying to fix his hair a bit. They went off on their separate ways as Danny headed into the Junior high building to the principal's office where this meeting was. When he got there he knocked on the door before entering, to his surprise the principal was sitting in the chair next to two government guys. Danny knew they were government because of the way they stood, he instantly sized them up, the one in glasses didn't seem that much of a threat but the other male with black choppy hair seemed dangerous which put him on edge a bit as he quickly scanned for exits besides the front door and found none. He didn't mean to be nervous but whenever he met someone from the government he thought about the GIW.

"Have a seat." The man spoke pointing to the couch, Danny noted he sounds like a serious person as he walked over and sat down never turning his back on the man. "My name is Karasuma, Tadaomi and I'm with the government. We are about to tell you classified information that is not to be shared with anyone else besides those that are in your class." He started. That peaked Danny's interest as he wondered what a bunch of government guys wanted with a junior high class. The man Karasuma gave him a piece of paper with what looked like a giant yellow octopus on the front. It didn't faze him though as he had seen weirder in the ghost zone. "This the thing that blew up the moon." He told him, "For unknown reasons, he made demands to teach your class, and has made a deal with the government that no harm should come to you or your classmates. These knives," He said pulling out what looked like a rubber knife. " Have been made to especially harm him, while they are harmless to humans." He said as he bent the knife back and forth to demonstrate. "By the end of march he plans to destroy earth as well, and we need you and your class to help take him out before that happens." He explained. "Of course the reward for killing him would be one billion yen." He finished as he waited for Danny to respond.

Danny was listening to him, honestly, he was but he didn't respond for a while either. He didn't know what to say he wasn't focused on the fact that the thing that blew up the earth wasn't human or even the money. He was caught up on that he have to kill someone, he didn't know what to do, it was to save the world after all, but he never killed anyone in his life nor did he plan too. He didn't want to be like him, but those students could get hurt, even if he promised to not hurt them, he wouldn't be surprised if someone like that broke his promise. "Alright, I understand." He told him as he took the knife Karasuma handed him cautiously. He decided that he needed to be there if something happened to the students around him. He wouldn't let them get hurt.

Karasuma watched the boy in front of him since he entered the room. He could tell he had distrust once his eyes laid on him and his underling. The way he looked them over and then scouted for exits meant he had been in combat before or trained in some form of martial arts. He watched him as he explained about the plan to kill the octopus, he didn't seem shock about the creature in front of him or that he was planning to destroy the earth. He seemed more caught up on that he had to kill something. Which disappointed him, he had high hopes when he walked in but if he didn't have the intent to kill it be pointless. Then all of a sudden he seemed to be filled with determination for something as he accepted whatever motivated him he didn't know. This kid seemed like he;d be interesting.

"Is that all I came here for?" Danny asked as he wanted to check out the campus himself. He heard that it was quite a hike from his sister when she told him about it.

"Yes, here is your uniform. Please wear it tomorrow for school." The principal said as he handed him his uniform. Danny took it as he bowed and said his thanks and left. He left the main building as he went straight towards the mountain. He came up to the empty building and frowned this placed looked rather run down if you asked him. He made his way inside the building as he found 3-E and looked inside it was empty expected a big black box. Danny knowing better left it alone as he continued to search around the building. He found the teacher lounge as they only seemed to be three desk in use. He left that room alone too as he wandered around again, that is until he heard a crack from right behind him. On pure instinct at the thing that surprised him, he swung his leg back for a roundhouse kick only to hit nothing behind him.

"Weird, I could have swear something appeared behind me." He said confused.

"Well done!" A new voice said as he turned around quickly to see the thing that blew up the moon. "I have to say, not many people can hear me land behind them. You must be the new student Fenton, Daniel correct. My name is Koro-Sensei." He told him.

"You are the thing that blew up the moon? Why would you want to teach a normal junior high class if you plan on killing everyone in march? That doesn't make any sense." He told him.

"Good questions, Fenton," Kuro-Sensei told him. "But I am afraid those are better answered for another day." He finished as he pushed the questions aside.

"I won't let you do it." He said, "I won't kill you but I will find a way to stop you." He told him determination only filling his eyes.

"Kekekeke, And how do you plan on doing that?" He said as to Danny's surprise green stripes appeared on his face. He couldn't help but wonder if his face change was connected to his emotions.

"I don't know yet, but I refuse to kill anyone or let anyone die in front of me." He told him there had to be places he could take him, if he could beat him unconscious then he could probably hand him to Clockwork who would keep him locked up for good. He doubted any human prison could keep him from breaking out. He radiated with power to the point that he probably say he was stronger than Pariah Dark, but that didn't mean he would give up. "I may not know yet, but I don't plan on letting the earth blow up. I have tons of tricks up my sleeve that should work." He told him as he walked past him. His back might be towards him but he never let his eyes leave him until he was out of sight. Even then he stayed on his guard until he met up with Jazz and drove home. This year just got a lot more complicated and he didn't know his opinion on Koro-Sensei either.

Koro-Sensei watched his new student leave as his curiosity spiked, he had been trying to spy on him quietly even Karasuma wouldn't have heard him coming, and that kick was masterly done. It not only surprised him but the way he landed it made an easy opening for a second attack. He seemed confident in his abilities too, yet at the same time understood he was the weaker opponent. And the determination he had to defeat him without killing was amazing, he didn't seem to mind that he wouldn't win the money or that his job was to kill him. He wouldn't go against his own morals. He didn't seem to match anything his parents describe to Karasuma. A shy kid, who hated conflict, and seemed to be scared of the idea of fighting. Fenton, Daniel would definitely be an interesting part of his classroom. He couldn't wait to teach him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr Bata: I think I'm going to be a mix of both, I definitely want to have the key points, but other than that it's all open.**

 **Darkromdemon: Eventually, I have plans for a serious ghost fight between Korosensei and someone big time ghost.**

 **Gwencarson126: I'm glad you like the story, as for the ghost as you can see, in this chapter it doesn't take long for the ghosts to find him. As for Sam and Tucker, they will make cameos here and there as Danny couldn't spend his year without them.**

 **KaeterinaRomanov: Your right, Korosensei won't stand for someone hurting his students, I think I got his reaction right to ghost fight but you guys will have to tell me.**

 **Zela Night: Others? I only know of one other, if you have more please send me links to them. But I'm glad you like mine above the others.**

 **Loneswolfsrage: As you wish so it shall be!**

 **MikaBlue: Sorry, I didn't use that word, but I hope you like the rest of the story.**

 **Amyiesta: Gosh, I can't tell you how happy your review made me. I'm so glad you like it! Your review made my days so thank you as well!**

 **Jakeyugi25: Thank you, I put tons of effort in the stories I write, I don't have a beta so I reread and reread them to try and make them as perfect as I can, though I know there are still some mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Evil E. Evil: Glad you like it, hope this chapter is up to your standards as well.**

 **Zephirad: Thanks glad you like my story!**

 **Author's note: Extra points to anyone who wants to draw Danny in his uniform. I will use it as the cover, I would but...I can't even draw stick figures.**

Danny woke up the next day to his alarm clock, he shut it off and sighed as he sat up. Today was his first day at school. After he met that thing that blew up the earth, he called Jazz and the two left for home. He stared at the window the whole ride home deep in thought, he didn't know if he should tell Jazz, Sam, and Tucker about his discovery. It was a highly guarded government secret, and he didn't want to tell them they might only have a year to live. On the other hand, they never kept secrets from each other anymore and he didn't really respect government rules. In the end, he couldn't decide what to do and had to think more about it today.

He got up as he looked at the uniform that was on the chair and frowned, he hated it. It looked to proper like he was going to some fancy party that Vlad would go to. Danny looked back to his normal shirts and then back to his uniform, a smiled breaking out on his face. He got dressed using the uniform's pants and jacket but instead of the white button down he grab one of his own shirts and use that, leaving the jacket open. He looked at his new outfit and nodded to himself in approval. This was much better than the stuffy original.

Danny made his way downstairs where his sister was eating happily, her uniform press and perfect, like he would expect it to be. One look at him and she made a disapproving look but said nothing else on his outfit. Danny sat down and ate, not surprised to hear his parents already up moving things around in some other room of the house. As soon as they finished eating the two younger Fentons left for school as Danny looked out the window watching the things go by.

He let his thoughts take his attention once again, this time they were on Korosensei, 'I don't think he is stronger than Clockwork, though I don't think anything ever will be. But he is strong, way stronger than I am. Maybe I can get him by surprise with my powers, he wouldn't expect it...but I have to do it with no one around...and that be difficult.' He continued like until Jazz pulled him back to reality.

"Danny!"

He looked over blinking at her, "Yeah?" He asked.

"We're here, come on get out." She said as she got out and headed to her school, as Danny did the same. "Good luck!" She waved goodbye as those were the last words Danny heard from her before she was out of sight. He turned and headed up the long hill to his campus. He was lucky his ghost strength help him make the hike up otherwise he wasn't sure he would make it. He eventually reached the beat up building at the top and smiled as it seemed to be filled with life now. He walked to his classroom, he looked up and read the sign, 3-E.

"Alright, here we go," Danny spoke softly as he opened the door and walked in the students that were already there stopped their conversations and looked over at him. Danny couldn't help but gulp as he rubbed the back of his neck, he didn't like being the center of attention, but as a transfer student, he didn't really have much of a choice. "Uh...hi. I'm Fenton, Daniel, but please call me Danny." He told them. He didn't give time for the others to respond as he went back and sat at a desk. Hoping to be left alone.

To his surprise they did, the students didn't come back and bother him as he stared at where the teacher's spot was supposed to be making it seem like he was staring off into space. As the students entered, he quickly evaluated them as they walked through the door, the only one that was even remotely good at fighting was the redhead who sat next to him. As class started Korosensei appeared right in front of them his gaze watching Danny as he smiled warmly.

"Welcome Back, as you guys remember we have a new student today, Fenton Daniel please stand." Korosensei said as Danny stood and smiled shyly at everyone who was now staring at him, "Hi, please call me Danny, I don't really like using my last name as a name and I only get called Daniel when trouble isn't far behind." He said as he sat back down. He kept his eyes on the teacher as Korosensei seemed to only smile at him. Class started as Danny figured he should have been surprised by Ritsu, but that honestly didn't surprise him as much either. He also had to admit that actually being able to stay in class for once was really nice, he was learning and Korosensei was a good teacher as well. It wasn't until his ghost sense went off did he realize the reality of his life. Staying in class no matter where he went was impossible. He quickly rose his hand as he spoke up, "Korosensei, may I use the restroom." Danny said interrupting his lecture.

Korosensei looked over at Danny as he looked up and down at the young man, "If it's an emergency." He assumed it was though from the desperation that was in his eyes. Like he thought Danny stood straight up and ran out of the classroom, and he continued class thinking nothing of it.

Danny on the other hand, ran into the restroom as he changed into his ghost form and flew above the school. He barely missed the sword that would have sliced off his head. He turned to his opponent and saw Skulker. "Long time no see, Skulker. Can't you get a better hobby than trying to hunt me down?" Danny asked him as he stood in his battle stance.

"I will travel to the end of the earth to hunt you down, ghost child," Skulker said as he pointed missiles at him and fired.

Danny dodged them with ease but when he turned to see where the missiles were going his eyes widen as one was heading straight for the school, normally he wouldn't care as it wasn't strong enough to do damage, but with how broken down this building was he didn't want to take a chance. "No!" He yelled as he flew towards the missile to stop it, he quickly caught it and moved its nose upward, but this left him open. Skulker took this opening and shot him with his gun hitting Danny in his back and sending him flying to the school. Danny quickly turned intangible as he flew through the roof and into a room with tons of boxes, but during his fall he turned back to his human half and the boxes fell on top of him.

Skulker landed in front of them as he smiled, "You like that welp, it's a new upgrade from Plasmius, it's an upgrade version of his Plasmius-Maximus. You should be an easy catch like this now." Skulker said with a smirk.

Back in class, Korosensei and the other students froze at the sound of missiles. Korosensei quickly counted heads and frowned as Danny still wasn't back from the restroom. "You stay here and I will see what's going on." He said leaving no room for argument as he flew through the window to see the missiles going off as they landed on the land around them. His skin turned red as he didn't think the government would shot him with the kids nearby, he flew back inside only to hear a new voice talking. He found that the voice was coming from the storage room and when he opened the door his skin went from red to black.

In the room was a metal man holding Danny by his hair as he struggled to get away, but what really pissed him off was that this metal man had a sword to his neck, like he was going kill him. "You are finally mine welp, your pelt will finally be on my wall." The metal man said not seeming to notice Korosensei.

Danny, on the other hand, did as he didn't know how to react to Korosensei his skin was pure black and he looked pissed. "Korosensei…" Danny said unsure what he would do.

This seemed to grab Skulkers attention as he looked over at the new person in the room. "Leave now, or you will be next on my hunt list." He told him, "This doesn't concern you." Skulker seemed to focus on Danny finally losing to pay attention to Korosensei which of course was a mistake.

"Doesn't concern me? Doesn't concern me!? You are trying to kill one of my students, not to mention I'm sure you shot those missiles, they could have brought this whole building down hurting more of my students. I will not let something like this stand." Korosensei said his voice getting darker the more he talked.

Danny was surprised to see Korosensei suddenly gone and then all a sudden he was free as he looked back to see Skulker slamming through the wall. Being smart and seeing he was overpowered he retreated, "Don't think this is over welp!" Skulker yelled out as he flew away. Danny just rolled his eyes, as he knew he'd be back very soon.

"Danny, are you alright? What happened? Why does that metal man want you dead?" Korosensei said as he seemed back to normal with his skin yellow. He was in front of him as Danny could see his concern.

He had a cover story planned out, he honestly did but seeing Korosensei this worried about him made his mind go blank. He moved his hand up to rub his neck but hissed in pain, before he even had time to react Korosensei was behind him looking at where the pain had come from. "Your hurt! Why didn't you call for help when he came after you!" Korosensei said as there was really nothing he could do as it was only a bruise. He came back in front of Danny wanting answers.

Danny blinked, he never had someone care this much for his well being, especially not his teachers. "It's alright, it's just a bruise right? Nothing to worry about." He said hoping he drop the subject about why Skulker was after him.

"But why was that thing after you?" Korosensei asked not letting the subject drop as it was important, that thing had a sword to his neck after all. Danny didn't even seem phased by the fact that he almost died.

"Ah...that...well it happens a lot actually comes with being the son of my parents" Danny found himself saying. "His name is Skulker, he has been hunting me down for...half a year, I think." Danny found himself wanting to trust this man, he didn't know what it was but he had to force himself to not tell him everything.

"What do you mean? Do your parents know? What do they even have to do with that man hunting you down?" He asked him concern still on his face.

"Uh...well my parents are ghost hunters, and that was a ghost," Danny said.

Korosensei frowned at hearing that, "Do your parents know about this? I mean that ghost that's after you." He said as he might have to set up a parent/teacher conference.

"No, but you can't tell them!" Danny said his voice desperate, "My mom would never let me leave the house again, and my dad would never shut up about joining their team to hunt ghost!" The last thing Danny wanted was for his parents to question about why the ghosts were after him, they be suspicious about every ghost that got near them, and he'd never have time to get away and stop the ghosts. It's bad enough that they think every ghost is evil, he can't add 24-hour surveillance to that as well.

Korosensei thought for a bit before answering him, If he told his parents his trust in him would be gone, yet it could endanger his safety if he didn't speak up. He sighed, "Alright, I won't tell them, but next time you have a ghost after you please call me and I will come." Korosensei said, as this way, he could at least protect his student himself and still keep his trust.

"That isn't necessary, I can handle it myself. Skulker just got lucky today." Danny told him.

Korosensei now understood why he stood out, it was all this ghost fighting that made him an experienced fighter, he was confident in his ability to protect himself, but even so today could have ended badly if he didn't interrupt. "At least call me if you need help. I don't want a student dying on me." He told him.

"Yet you are going to kill us at the end of the school year? That doesn't make sense. Why care for us if you are going to kill us eventually." Danny said narrowing his eyes. "Your personality is all messed up, I have met tons of things that want to take over or destroy the earth but none of them act like you. If I knew better, I say you didn't have a choice about destroying us." He said as he shook his head and walked out of the room to head back to class.

Korosensei froze as he heard those words, he had to be careful around Danny if he didn't want him to find out everything. When the two got back to class the students asked what was going on and Korosensei only smiled, "It has been taking care off, so not to worry. Back to our lesson." He told them.

Danny was able to stay in class for the rest of day, as he found Miss. Irina interesting. He decided not to join the class in calling her Professor Bitch. He found it rude, sure she could be a bit annoying but bitch seemed to take it to far. Her class was working on English for their language so Danny zoned out most of her class since he already spoke it. It was P.E that really caught his attention. That government agent Karasuma was their teacher as he was teaching them how to fight. They were doing simple exercises, as they swinging their knife, simple martial arts. Danny had to admit he didn't know the techniques to fighting, but he caught onto them really quick.

Danny soon found his day was at an end, as two students came up to him, Karma and Nagisa. "Hey, Danny. I'm Shiota, Nagisa and this is Akabane, Karma." The blue haired boy said.

"You can call us by our first names, though, right Nagisa?" The redhead said.

"Nice to meet you both, um is there something I can do for you?" Danny asked them, as they didn't seem like the type to just say hi.

"Well we were wondering what happened earlier today, you seemed to walk in with Korosensei so we thought you might know," Nagisa said.

Danny noticed that even though only the two of them were asking him the whole class seemed to be listening. "Well, I don't really know sorry, I was heading out of the restroom when Korosensei was in the hall. He was coming to check on me, or at least that's what he said." Danny lied easily. The class was disappointed to hear that as they started to head down. Danny waited a bit as he had to wait for his sister anyway. He made his way down, one of the last students to leave. As he was walking down the mountain he was trying to activate his powers to find them still fizzing out. Skulker really improved Vlad's invention alright. As he was heading down he was shot in his side as he hissed in pain falling to the floor

"You're still powerless welp, you are a much easier catch like this," Skulker said. "And without that octopus, I can finish up the job.

Danny got up quickly as he faced Skulker, "I don't need my powers to defeat you." He said as he took a fighting stance.

"You don't think so?" Skulker said as his suit opened up showing all of his missiles. Danny couldn't help but gulp as he didn't have his powers and dodging all of those would be close to impossible.

Unaware, Karma and Nagisa were watching from a distance. Karma had a feeling that Danny wasn't telling the truth about what happened and it seemed like he was right.

Nagisa, on the other hand, was worried about him as he ran out to help though he didn't really know what he could do. "Danny!" He called out.

Danny turned to see them as his eyes widen, "Nagisa, stop!" He said as Skulker fired the missiles Danny reacted quickly he ran over to Nagisa and stood in front of him as his arms spread out to prevent as much damage as he could.

The missiles were on course to hit Danny and before Karma knew what he was doing he called out to the only man he knew could possibly help. "Korosensei!" Karma yelled. Usually, he wasn't the one to call for help but he knew he was out his league and he couldn't stop the missiles like that octopus could.

Danny didn't wait though if he didn't do something now Nagisa could get hurt, and he wouldn't let that happen. He felt his eyes flash a bright green as his power surged through his body. He took a deep breath and then scream on the top of his lungs. The sounds waves became visible as they got bigger and bigger knocking over trees and pushing the missiles back. Nagisa and Karma had to cover their ears as even though they were behind him it still hurt to hear such a sound. It only lasted for a few seconds before he stopped but it seemed like hours to them.

When it finally stopped the ghost was nowhere to be seen and Danny was on his hands and knees breathing heavily as his eyes seemed to be staring off into space. "Danny!? Are you okay?" Nagisa said as he quickly went to his side, Karma joining him.

Korosensei appeared in front of them as he stared at Danny, he didn't know how he did that. He was flying over as he heard Karma scream for him when that screaming started, he had to fly upward into the atmosphere to avoid that scream as it hurt his ears like he never felt before. When he came back down the destruction that attacked left was massive trees were knocked over miles away from him, the further away it was from the more destruction there was. The attacked seemed like last resort with how Danny looked after he used it, but he was impressed with the power he possessed even if he didn't understand it.

"Korosensei, What was that? Why was that thing after Danny?" Nagisa said once he realized he arrived.

"Korosensei…" Danny said quietly as he then fell to the floor passed out.

Korosensei reacted quickly catching him before he fell and started to head back to their school, Nagisa and Karma following him, probably wanted answers like he did. But that could come later he had to make sure Danny was going to be alright. Once they reached the school Korosensei laid him down on the floor as he quickly went and got a proper bed from the school nurse's office and placed Danny on it.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nagisa asked concern.

Korosensei smiled gently, "Yes, he seems to be just be sleeping, he should wake up soon." He told him. "Thank you Karma for calling me when you did, that takes a great amount of courage to call for help. I'm proud of you." He then told Karma.

"What was that? I never saw anything like it before. I've never seen someone use a scream as a weapon either. I mean we could see the sound waves coming out of his mouth." Karma said as he looked down at Danny laying down on the bed. He couldn't help but wonder how he got that power.


	3. Chapter 3

**RimaPichi: Thank you! I'm glad you like my story!**

 **Marcy43: Could be, We never know what that boy is thinking.**

 **Emberlynne: You're welcome, Sorry this one took so long to update.**

 **Jeanette9a: I'm sure Technus would attack poor Ritsu, and then Danny would have to fly inside to save her. That would make it interesting after all. As for the Faceless student, I don't remember who you are talking about, It's late here and I just can't seem recall who he is.**

 **Zela Night: Nope as you can see, Korosensei will know before everyone else, I wanted to treat the first few chapter like an episode in the anime, Where we focus on Danny until he opens up to their teacher. But that still doesn't mean he will tell him everything.**

 **Slenderbrine: Thank you, I usually edit these by myself, so feel free to pull out any other mistakes that you may find.**

 **Courageous One: Thank you! I really like how you like it. I mean to me, I don't think it's a Danny Phantom crossover without out Vlad involved somehow.**

 **Kairi102: Thank you!**

 **Copper Inkwell: Thank you! I hope I can keep you interested.**

 **Guest: I am glad you are enjoying it!**

 **Juniper Forest: I'm glad you like it! Sorry for the wait….**

 **TheBananaThatWrites: I hope this keeps you interested.**

 **LauraGrimmLove: Wow thank you so much, I am glad you but my story in such light! I hope I continued to hold up to your expectations.**

 **FoxChick1: Well the wait is over!**

 **SuperShot: Thank you so much! You don't know what that means to me as I am actually writing to improve myself so I can get a published book out eventually.**

 **GwenCarson126: I don't have words to thank you, getting reviews like this make me want to continue the story more. You seem to motivate me to finish a chapter, as I love seeing your reaction to everyone. So thank you, I hope I can keep you interested in my story.**

Danny woke with a start as he sat up quickly and looked around, he was back in the school with Korosensei, Nagisa, and Karma around him. He blinked a bit confused on what happened. Though before he even had a chance to remember Korosensei was already up and in his face. "I thought I told you to call me if you ever needed help." He said his face red, with veins popping out of his head.

Danny stared at him for a bit as his eye widen as he remembered what happened, he used his ghostly wail in front of Nagisa and Karma. He didn't even know he could use it in his human form. He slowly reached up to his mouth as the shock was clearly on his face. Korosensei went back to his normal yellow color as concern hit him.

"Danny? Are you alright?" Korosensei asked gently. As Nagisa and Karma stay in the background watching. The last thing anyone expected was for him to start laughing.

It was short lived as he looked over at them, "I guess you want an explanation on how I did that. Well, I already told you Korosensei that my parents are ghost hunters, will they also invent weapons this is just one of them. I never use it until today, it is a very dangerous one that takes up a lot of my energy. It was giving to me for emergency use only and when those missiles were heading for Nagisa I had to do something to stop them so I used it. I'm fine, just a bit tired is all." He said as he went to swing his legs over the bed and stand only to wince and grab his side.

"Your hurt! But I didn't feel anything when I check, take off your shirt!" Korosensei commanded planning on helping him.

Danny only widen his eyes as he shook his head, "No! I'm fine, I don't need your help really." He told him as he blushed a bit embarrassed he scream out no like that.

Korosensei only frowned as he quickly moved behind him, "Nonsense if you are hurt it is my job as your teacher to help you!" He said as he quickly removed his shirt to only hear a gasp from his two students. He looked down and to his horror, he was covered in scars all over his torso. For once his color didn't change as he spoke calmly, "Nagisa, Karma go home. This is now strictly between Danny and me." He said as the two students left slowly. Once alone he focused on the bruise that was forming on his side. "How did this happen?" He asked him.

Danny gratefully took the subject as he talked, "Skulker surprised me. I'm fine it doesn't hurt that bad." He tried telling him but when Korosensei poked it he winced sharply.

"Doesn't hurt huh? Danny, why do you do this? You're only 14 years old, you shouldn't have to be handling things like this. Your biggest concerns should be stopping me." He told him. "Look what it's doing to you, the scars it's leaving. I really think you should tell your parents what's going on."

"NO!" Danny said loudly catching him off guard. "I...I...I mean we can't." Danny tried to save himself but it was too late Danny could already tell that Korosensei knew there was a good reason that he wasn't telling him. He looked down to his feet, his black hair covering his eyes as he spoke softly, "Why? Why can't you be like every other teacher I have? They understood something was wrong but they left it alone. Why do you have to care so much?" He said as his head shot up his eyes were shaking. He didn't know how he felt about this it was all new. There has never been an adult who has bad this much attention to him before.

"Danny…" Korosensei said gently as he crouched down so they were eye level. He placed a tentacle on his shoulder as he smiled sweetly, "I'm a teacher, my job is to care, to notice the things that are wrong. To guide you to do the right thing. I don't know what kind of teachers you had before but I'm not going to be like them. So please tell me, I want to understand. Why can't we tell your parents about what's going on?"

Danny stared at him his eyes still shaking he was afraid, happy, upset. All at the same time it didn't make sense. He debated for a bit on if he should tell him, it didn't seem to bother Korosensei. "Be...Because…" He tried to start but found his voice unstable. "I'm…" The harder he tried to say it the hard it became. He took a deep breath as he finally spoke up, "I'm afraid, What if they don't accept me, what if they attack me, or cut me open? What if they disown me? Or try to rip apart molecule by molecule like they do for everything else they don't understand!? And now I'm all alone in a new country by myself! With no help from my friends anymore!" He said as for the first time in a long time tears started to fall down his cheeks. Everything he kept hidden inside was coming out and he couldn't stop it, he didn't care if sounded confusing he had to let it out. "I know they are my parents and they love me, but they also hate me! I don't want to ruin what little relationship I have with them over something like this! Or what if they want to help me! They could get hurt or worse! I can't lose them!" He said quickly his mind flashed to Dan and his breath hitched. He took a step back as he realized what he had said. He looked at Korosensei, he seemed conflicted. Danny didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could think of he ran. As soon as he was out the door and it was shut he turned invisible and continued to run away.

Korosensei reacted late, he didn't expect that to come from him. He seemed like he was having a battle with himself everyday on this subject. He didn't even understand everything he was saying. He knew this wasn't the full story. When he realized that Danny had run out which in reality was only a few seconds he quickly went after him to find him gone. He searched the whole school but nowhere. He stood on the roof frowning, there was no way Danny could out run him, yet he did. He was sure Danny knew this but this conversation was far from over. There was something else he saw as well, he looked scared when he was talking but right before he ran out true fear flashed across his face. Korosensei knew what true fear looked like, he had seen it on many people during his life. It was the kind of fear that made you lose your senses completely, that type that kept you awake at night. It didn't belong to a 14-year-old child that was for sure. He didn't know what caused such fear but he would find it and try to help him anyway he could.

Once Danny was home he went straight to his room and lock the door, he wasn't crying anymore but his eyes were still red and puffy. He needed to talk to the only people that could make him feel better right now, and that was Sam and Tucker. He couldn't video chat them but with how red his eyes were Sam would question it so a call would have to do. He picked up his cell phone and made a three-way call. Sam was the first to pick up, then Tucker a few seconds later.

"Danny!" They both said almost together.

"Hey, guys!" Danny said making himself sound happy.

"So how is Japan? Are the girls there pretty? Or do you still only have eyes for Sam?" Tucker said teasingly.

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY I'M NOT THERE RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE A BOOT IN YOUR LEG OTHERWISE!" Sam yelled over the phone angrily.

Danny only laughed, happy to see the two fighting as usual, "Japan is okay, the teacher like we thought doesn't really care, when I Skulker showed up they barely noticed I wasn't in class." He lied to them. It felt kind of wrong but he felt for some reason they need to stay out of the loop on this one. "Apparently Vlad gave him his Plasmius-Maximus. I got hit with it sadly but then I was able to use my ghostly wail in my human form. I didn't even know that was possible!" He told them.

"Really? That's good, but I still use that as your last resort it's draining enough in your ghost form I don't want to know the strain it leaves on your human form and be careful as well, you don't know if Vlad has something up his sleeve with this. You know how Skulker works for him." Sam said concern.

Tucker was quiet for a bit before he spoke up, "Um...Danny, I know you didn't want to talk about it at the time, but not that it's cooled down a bit. How did you get that power you never really explained it to us." Tucker said. As far as they know Danny came back with them from Dan's timeline and it wasn't a problem.

Danny bit his lip, he didn't want to talk about it. In fact, he never wanted to talk about Dan. He couldn't just say that to them though, he wasn't supposed to be weak, he had to be strong and be able to keep it together even in hard times.

"Tucker, we talked about this! Don't rush him, he will tell us when he is ready." Sam told Tucker saving Danny without realizing it.

"I know that Sam but it's been a while, I just wanted to know what happened," Tucker said.

"I'm sorry Tuck just give me a bit more time please." He told him.

"Alright dude, I'm sorry," Tucker told him.

"Let's just change the subject," Danny said, as after that the three of them talk for hours and hours until it was time for them to go. By now it was really late for Danny so he laid down not even wanting to think about his next day and having to face Korosensei.

It was the next morning as he did his normal routine everything seemed fine until he got into the car with Jazz. "What happened?" She asked, "You were supposed to meet me after school so I can take you home." She told him.

"Skulker attacked me." He told her giving her some of the truth just like he did with Sam and Tucker.

"Ghost X!? Are you okay?" She asked concern.

"Yeah! He was easy as always." Danny told her with a smile. Jazz seemed to notice something was off with him but decided not to comment on it today. They soon arrived at the school grounds as Danny got off agreeing to meet his sister again after school if he could make it that is. Danny made his hike up the hill and once he reached the class he heard Ritsu talking through the door, "The Fentons are seen as crazy people from what I see. It says that they hunt ghost for a living and invent weapons even built a portal to their world. There is no record of the weapon you asked of Karma but that doesn't mean it doesn't exist they could have just not recorded it online." She told her. "And from what you describe I have no idea what they did to make it so destructive, no records of sound waves have ever been visible, or that strong."

"You know you could just ask me," Danny said as he walked in, to his surprise the entire class jumped and turned towards him. "Like you said Ritsu my parents are ghost hunters, as for that attack you heard, it's powered with ectoplasm, just like all the other weapons my parents use. They love trying new things out, but what I have took years to develop. It is to help protect me since I'm rather small and skinny." He told them. "And takes up a lot of energy so it's only a last resort." He told them. He noticed Nagisa looking away and frowned a bit as remembered that he saw his scars from battles. They would eventually heal but it takes a while and they probably think they're permanent. Before he could talk to him though Korosensei appeared and everyone sat down. Danny was in the back as he looked down at his desk, he didn't feel comfortable talking with him. Instead, he looked down at his notebook, as he thought about what Sam said. Maybe Vlad was involved, he did after all give Skulker his most prized weapon after all. Maybe he is testing it out, he should be on guard more.

"Danny!" Korosensei said making him jump as he looked up at him.

"Yes, sir?" He said as he finally made eye contact with him. For a second the room was silent as the class could tell that something had happened between the two, but what no one knew.

Korosensei smiled as he shook the thoughts of the broken boy he saw yesterday, "I was trying to get you to answer the question." He stated. The rest of class seemed to go by quickly after that, Danny kept zoning out and Korosensei stopped calling on him but at Lunch, Danny stood up and walked out. He became invisible and flew up into the roof as he sat down with his lunch. He set aside his lunch though as he wasn't hungry. He looked down at his phone, he could call his friends, but it was late for them...though he was sure they were up. Or at least Sam would be. Before he could even dial her though, Korosensei appeared next to him sitting down.

Danny had to restrain himself from hitting him, "You know sir, that if you don't want me to hit you. You should warn me next time." He told him as he closed his phone.

"I see you were trying to call someone? Where you think about your parents again?" He asked.

Danny only shook his head, "Nah, I'm sorry about earlier I don't usually act like that. I was actually thinking about talking to a friend back in the U.S. She was one of my closest friends." He said leaning back. "We tell each other everything, there were no secrets." Danny looked up at the sky above watching the clouds move past them.

"I see you miss your old friends, and with the threat, I cause you might not see them again," Korosensei said.

Danny chuckled as he shook his head, "I'm not worried about that, I know you won't blow up the earth, I will stop you I already told you that." He told him, "And I always keep my word." He said.

"Kekekeke, confident aren't you," Korosensei said as he couldn't help but see that Danny meant what he said his face got those green stripes around his head.

"I'm actually stuck on keep secrets from them, it makes me upset…after the moon blew up we tried to find out what did it, travel all of the places we could looking for answers. The only thing I got that it wasn't ghost related, though I guess that was right. But know I know the answer to our question but I now I can't tell them. It's odd, I never had to do things by myself." He told him.

Korosensei went back to yellow as he spoke gently, "But you're not alone, are you? You have the whole class below you. They seem rather worried about you, and you are only pushing them away." He told him.

"But I am alone." Danny corrected, "They want to assassinate you right? Which means I'm the only one who is willing to stop you without killing you. They will only want me to help assassinate you which I won't take part off." He told him. "I don't need reward money to motivate me to save people, I just feel like I have to help like it's my job." He told him.

"That is difficult, but I'm sure if you explain yourself to your classmates some of them would agree with you." He told him or at least he hoped they would. He was sure that some of them noticed how odd the situation was, especially Nagisa. He looked down at Danny who seemed to be lost in thought, "I actually wanted to talk about yesterday… about what you said. Danny your parents aren't hurting you are they?" He asked as that was his biggest concern. Some of the stuff he said made him question the type of parents he had.

Danny, on the other hand, stood up and looked offended and shocked at such a question. "What!? No, they would never hurt me! They love me and my sister more than anything." He told him.

Korosensei nodded, "Good, I just had to make sure, you, after all, left some colorful images in my head yesterday." He told him.

Danny looked down as his cheeks darkened, "I'm sorry about that, you caught me off guard. I usually never break down like that, you were just asking me so many questions and I've never met an adult who pays so much attention to me. But I'm fine don't you worry!" Danny told him as he smiled and made his way back to class.

Korosensei stayed there longer as he was lost in thought, he still knew something was going on with Danny. He then blinked as he realized something, "How did he get up here and the first place? Wait how did he get down?" He looked around as Danny was already gone with no way for the boy to climb up or down from the roof. That boy sure was full of questions, but he knew it was only time before Danny opened up to him too.


	4. Chapter 4

**KeepCalmAndYarnOver: Thank you I hope you like this Chapter as well!**

 **Determination4296: Well your wait is over!**

 **Miss Mysteri: Thank you, I figured Danny would be overwhelmed with how Korosensei is towards his students.**

 **Jeanette9a: Even closer now ;)**

 **Anna: Thank you I hope I can live up to your expectations.**

 **Panda Mornings: Thank you so much! You don't know how happy I was when I read this. You are the reason I post this chapter today. I typed the whole thing in a night though sorry for the cliff hanger. I am glad you like how the story is so far, I was trying to open it up with how Assassination Classroom introduces all its new students, where they have an episode where they grow somehow and realize Korosensei isn't half bad. So this is only a mini ark then the real story will come.**

"This isn't wrong. You're doing this for his own good." Korosensei said to himself quietly. School had ended and he disappeared as soon he dismissed everyone, or he made it seem like he did. In reality, he was following Danny. The boy was full of so many mysteries and he was afraid that some of them were dangerous. No matter what he told him he was still a kid, and he shouldn't have to fight ghost like that. He watched Danny leave not talking to anyone as he left, he wondered if he ever was going to make friends. He seemed almost afraid too, though he wouldn't blame him if ghost like that metal man attacked him daily. Danny went over to the high school parking lot as he waited by a car. It was long until a taller red haired girl came by with a bright smile. Korosensei assumed that was his sister.

"So how was today? Did Ghost X show up again?" She asked him.

"No, it's weird, he usually always comes back unless I catch him, Sam said he might be working with Plasmius again. I'm starting to think she's right. I mean he didn't have his invention after all." Danny said as his face took a thoughtful look.

His sister followed, "Well, I wouldn't put it past him, I'm sure he would follow you anywhere...Just stay on your toes." She warned him. Korosensei frowned, shouldn't they get their parents involved if something bigger was happening. And who was this Plasmius person? He watched them get into the car and drive home as he followed. Once they reached his house, Korosensei mentally marking it for later, the two got out as Korosensei followed them inside.

"We're home!" His sister called out. Two parents walked up from the basement shortly after to greet them. One was a big man, not because he was fat but wide. The other was a small woman, both wearing hazmat suits, and goggles.

"How was school?" The women asked, Danny only shrugged but his sister seemed to light up.

"Oh, it's just wonderful! Everyone is so smart, I've already made some friends!" She spoke.

"I'm so glad Jazzy-Kins!" Their Father spoke with a loud, boom voice.

The women looked over at Danny and smiled gently, "Don't worry sweetie, soon we will go back home and you can see your friends again." She said.

"Yeah, Danny-Boy! We just have to catch that yellow ghost first!" Their Father said happily.

"Jack, right now we are too slow, it isn't only seen for a few seconds. We need something to see through its invisibility first." She said.

"I know Madds.." Jack said. Korosensei blinked, he didn't expect the reason they moved was to catch him.

"I'm going up to my room," Danny announced as he went upstairs. Korosensei stayed behind for a bit longer as he watched his sister give him a worried look as he left. That put up alarms in his head, she seemed to know about Danny's ghost fighting but she was worried about something. He the followed Danny up and enter the room with the boy as he had to remind himself that this wasn't wrong, it was for Danny's own good.

Danny through his book bag on the bed as he went over to his computer. There he pulled up files that were labeled ghost and pulled up one on that metal man, which read Skulker. He went over to his weapons and typed something called the Plasmius-Maximus under it. That must be the weapon that came from that Plasmius guy. As he left the file he saw how many other ghost files he had under it and his heart dropped, where they all his enemies. All people or ghost that he to watch out for. If that was true why didn't he ask for help, why not go to his parents. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize Danny turned around and they came face to face. Danny's eyes widen as he quickly turned off his monitor. "What are you doing in here?" He asked the surprise clearly on his face.

"I-" Korosensei said trying to form a sentence but instead he only asked a question, "Were those all ghost you have to fight?"

Danny sighed, "Most of them, there are a few that are my friends..but like I said as a ghost hunter's son. Most ghosts don't like me." He told him.

"Why don't you tell your parents this is happening? I mean they can help you." Korosensei said, he still didn't understand why he refused to tell his parents about this. Danny didn't say anything as he just looked away. It didn't make any sense to him it was then that Korosensei realized he was missing some big piece to the puzzle some major reason for him not telling his parents.

"What aren't you telling me Danny...please I just want to help you," Korosensei begged.

Danny didn't say anything again, he didn't know if he should, he was an adult could he even be trusted. He felt like he could but at the same time he second guessed it, he would only try to stop the fighting and get hurt. Or what if he went down and told his parents or isolated him, that he was a freak. Or maybe need to be tested. Anger flared inside him as he continued thinking about it, he would just be like every other person in his life. He could only trust his friends. "You wouldn't understand! You couldn't!" He said loudly. "You're a teacher, you will only go behind my back in the end." He told him his eyes turning a neon green. Korosensei stepped back not out of fear but wonder. "You probably followed me the whole time, didn't you! I knew I felt someone watching me."

"Danny I am only trying to help." Korosensei reasoned.

"Then leave me alone! You're only confusing me!" He yelled as he pointed his arm to the window. Korosensei nodded as he left him alone for now. He needed to let Danny cool off, but why did his eyes change colors like that. After he left, Jazz came in as she heard the whole thing.

"Danny, what's going on." She asked.

Danny looked over at her as his eyes turn back to his crystal blue. He looked guilty and frustrated, and sad. She only smiled gently as she sat down on his bed and patted next to her. Danny sitting next to her.

"Now tell me what's going on little brother, you have been acting weird since we got here, and I know it isn't just you missing Sam and Tucker." She said.

Danny sighed once again as he leaned over covering his face with his hands. "It's this the teacher I have at school…" Danny said as he then started to tell Jazz everything that happened. Screw the government, he had to get this off his chest.

"He seems like he actually cares about you." She said after listening to him. "You seem like you want to trust him, so I think you should. Tomorrow pull him aside and apologize, then tell him why you really can't tell our parents about ghost hunting." She said with a smile, "and if you get caught up, just remember he isn't human so it's just like every other ghost you have to stop. They already know who you are." She told him.

Danny nodded as he smiled, he felt better now. Ever since Dan ended Jazz has kind of been like his rock. When there wasn't something he couldn't tell his friends he'd talk to Jazz about it and she seemed to always know what to do. "Alright, though I'm going to go for a fly. Clear my head you know." He told him.

"Stay safe." Jazz said as she got up and left. Danny transformed into his ghost half and he then flew outside. It was dark now so he soared on his back above the buildings looking at the stars. Flying seemed to always clear his head, it was like all his problems disappeared and it was just him and the stars. It was then that he hit something. His first thought was Korosensei but that soon disappeared as he heard a chuckle.

"Midnight Flight Daniel," Vlad spoke.

Danny quickly upright himself and gain some distance. "Plasmius, what are you doing here?" Danny said as he glared at him.

"Come now Daniel, did you really not see this coming? I gave you a good hint with Skulker and my Plasmius-Maximus. You really think I just gave that to him for free. It was in the name of research. That version is obsolete now." He said as his wicked grin came on his face. It was then that Danny felt a zap from behind as Vlad appeared holding the new and improved Plasmius-Maximus. Danny turned into his human half as the Vlad caught him. The Vlad he was talking to disappearing relieving that it was a clone. Danny tried to fight in his grip but Vlad only laughed, "Daniel, you should know better, you are as weak as a 14-year-old boy should be right now and if you even do manage to get free you would fall to your death." Vlad said, "But to make sure there are no more complications." Vlad then hit Danny in the back of his neck causing him to lose consciousness.

It was then that he heard someone else, "Let. Him. Go." Vlad turned to see a creature pitch black as it looked angry.

"This doesn't concern you, I suggest you leave before you do something you will regret," Vlad told the creature. When it seemed clear that it wasn't going to leave Vlad glared but before he could do anything he was hit and sent flying as the creature was no behind him reaching for Daniel. Vlad only smirked at it for his own pleasure as he teleported away leaving that creature no trace of him or his Daniel.

Korosensei blinked as he looked around to try and find any trace of the man and Danny but found none. He then flew all around the city trying to find the man to come up empty handed again. His black skin went to a blue as he realized he failed Danny. He couldn't help him, if he didn't lose himself to his anger he could have just grabbed him. But he had to hit the man first. He shook his head as his skin went back to yellow. He then flew straight back to Danny's house. He entered his room as he went into his ghost files, he went through all of his enemies but he couldn't find anything. It was then that he spotted it. The file that read halfa, there were two files. Phantom, which he clicked first. It brought up a ghost that looked like Danny besides the hair color and the eyes..the same ones he saw one Danny when he got mad. He shook the thought as he back it this wasn't the ghost he was looking for. He then clicked on Plasmius the ghost Danny was talking earlier. It was him, but why would he take him, he read through his file and apparently Danny classified him under extremely dangerous.

It was then the door opened, "Danny are you back? Do you feel- Korosensei?" Jazz spoke as she saw the teacher at Danny's computer with Vlad's file up.

Korosensei looked over and saw Danny's sister as he seemed happy as he figured she should know what was going on. "You're Danny's sister, right? Jazz? Please, you have to help, the ghost just took your brother away. I looked through the whole city and found no trace of the man." He said his tentacles holding up her hands as he practically begged her.

"Vlad took Danny? I told him to be careful." She said worry clearly on her face. Who knew what Vlad wanted Danny for this time.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Guest:**_ _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **Jeanette9a:**_ _ **You will have to read to find out!**_

 _ **:**_ _ **I am glad that you like how I do Jazz I was concern about here being out of character, actually I was concerned about everyone being out of character. I need to start giving myself more credit for things. Your reviews help with that so once again thank you! And yes this is like Danny's episode like how they do it in the show. To get him to trust Korosensei more. Now that it's finished I can start the real episode. And lucky you the next Chapter is going to actually have a lot of his classmates in it.**_

 _ **KeepCalmAndYarnOver:**_ _ **I know! Korosensei to the rescue!**_

 _ **Zela Night:**_ _ **Wow I love how excited you are! We can't kill one of our greatest villains but he sure will get his butt kicked.**_

 _ **NeoNazo356:**_ _ **You make some great points as I'm not going to tell you what but some of your ideas I already had in mind. I hope you enjoy chapter five!**_

 _ **Tally-ho:**_ _ **Glad you like it!**_

 _ **LunaIqa:**_ _ **Thank you! As you wish here is your update!**_

 _ **ChaoticMinds:**_ _ **First of all thank you so much for showing so much interest in my story! And I don't plan on giving up, I just got busy with life but I am now back into action. I want to try to post a chapter every Monday, though, I'll be honest, probably won't happen. If you haven't seen the anime I highly recommend it. As it's really good, as for the Class treatment that is how they get treated and you will see that in later in my fic I wanted to focus on Danny's relationship with Korosensei first before the real story started. I see you misunderstand as well, they didn't drive to Japan, of course, that be silly. They took a boat and placed the Fenton RV with them as cargo. We aren't going to see many ghosts for a while now except occasionally Vlad and Skulker as well. I do hope you like my new chapter and I can keep your attention.**_

 _ **R. A Cross:**_ _ **Thank you! If more is what you wish it has been granted!**_

 _ **GwenCarson126:**_ _ **Sorry for the wait but here she is the next chapter!**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **Glad you are liking my story! Hope you enjoy my new chapter!**_

 _ **ArchanyAngel:**_ _ **Thank you and I hope it does too!**_

 _ **Tamuril2:**_ _ ***Best Desiree impression* As you wish it, so it shall be~**_

 _ **ZoePeanut:**_ _ **Well here is the more you were looking for! I hope you enjoy!**_

Danny woke in a pitch black room, it felt like he was laying on a bed but he wasn't sure. He rubbed the back of his head as he felt pain from behind it. That was when all his memories came rushing back at him. He insistently tried turning ghost only to find that he couldn't still. He got off the bed as he carefully felt around until he found a wall. He used it as a guide as he walked around the whole room only to find no doorway. "Great….Plasmius! Where are you!? I know you are watching from somewhere!" He yelled seeing if he could get a response. No such response came leaving him with only his thoughts in the dark room.

Jazz took a calming breath, "Danny should be fine, should head out for backup though. He might need it, Vlad is cunning, he always has a plan and thinks everything though. Even when that man loses he wins. We have a tracking device that is keyed onto Danny. When thrown it will go where ever he is. You stay here and I will go downstairs to get it." Jazz told Korosensei. She didn't leave room for him to weigh in his own thoughts as she already walked out the door. This seemed like it was something she was used too, Danny being kidnapped.

Jazz went downstairs calmly as her parents came into sight. "So Danny went to bed early and I am going to head up too, we have to leave early tomorrow for some school thing. But as I was finishing my homework I thought you want to know a new article popped up of that yellow ghost you are hunting. He appeared across town at a shop call Sweet for Treats.

Her parents were dismissal as they usually were when they were working that is until Jazz mentioned the yellow ghost, who she assumes is Korosensei oddly enough. "What really!? Mads lets go!" Her Dad boomed happily as he collected his ghost equipment and practically dragged Maddie upstairs and out the door. Jazz smiled as she grabbed the Booo-merang and the Fenton Ghost Peeler as she went straight back upstairs to Korosensei. "Okay come on I bought us enough time to get Danny back. Jazz said as she went back downstairs this time Korosensei follow. Once they were outside again she spoke up, "Okay so this should take us right to Danny, but you have to take me with you. You don't know Vlad like I do, and I can't leave my brother alone with him." She said.

"Alright but you have to stay away if it gets too dangerous, I won't let another person get taken away on my watch," Korosensei said. Jazz then throw the Boo-merang as it went flying. Korosensei picked up Jazz as he carried her going after it. Only to find out how slow it was compared to him. "This could take a while…" Korosensei said not happy with the speed but at least it would get him to Danny. He couldn't be too far away from here.

Danny frowned as he took to pacing the room as he thought of an escape plan. There was no way of telling how much time passed in here or where he even was. He was starting to get bored when he finally heard Vlad speak up. From where he couldn't tell, it sounded like he was everywhere. "I see you are awake Daniel, I have made this room with you in mind. Even if your ghost powers were working I don't think you could escape. Now you have two options, either join me and you can leave this room now, or you can stay here and witness your worst fear until you agree." Vlad said.

Danny couldn't see him but he knew he was smirking. "You Fruit Loop, I will never join you," Danny said a little uneasy. Vlad had to be bluffing anyway, there was no way he could know what his worst fear was and even if he did, he was that stupid enough to release.

"Have your way then," Vlad said. Danny heard a new sound almost like something was getting pushed into the room by air pressure. He looked around for something anything to come at him, his guard up but nothing came.

It was then that he heard the laughter he knew so well from his nightmares he turned again and in front of him was Dan smirking down at him. Danny backup on instinct, only to trip onto his bed. "No...You can't be real...Vlad isn't smart enough to get past Clockwork…" Danny reassured himself.

"I am VERY real Danny, I am no longer under control of that time ghost, I was always too powerful for him to contain. Your family and friends are no more, everyone you ever care for is gone. Vlad didn't seem to care before he brought me here. While you were thinking about yourself, Your friends were easy targets to pick off one by one. I even got Valerie, now nothing should be a problem when I get back to my own time." Dan said.

"No your lying, I just talk to Sam and Tucker yesterday. They are fine." He told them.

Vlad watched Danny yell in his room at seemingly nothing. The Gas must have worked, but he couldn't have heard him right. There was no way he knew Clockwork, that ghost was only a myth, a legend. He shrugged it off as mishearing Daniel and went back upstairs to leave Daniel alone with his fear. Eventually, he would break under it and beg him to stop. He'd leave Danny alone for hours before going down to ask him if he would join him. He still said no, no matter how many times he left him there, tears dried on his cheek. It had to be at least 15 hours from when they started by now. "Daniel don't be childish, just give in and your pain will all stop, I can help you get stronger than you ever been. No one else should have you but me, after all, we are the same, you and I." Vlad said.

Danny frowned as he glared into the darkness, "We are not the same, I will never be like you or join you! No matter what you do or what happens I will never ever join you, you FRUIT LOOP!" Danny said in a strained voice. He didn't know how long he had been in this room stuck with Dan but he wanted it to end more than anything but he knew better than to go with Vlad. He had to endure this until Jazz or his friends came to help him. He wondered if they even noticed he was gone. Unaware Vlad left him alone again during his thought process.

"You really think they noticed you were gone? You are no one in Japan. No one cares about you, even if they noticed you were gone they be happy a freak like you disappeared. Even now I am better than you at least I am fully dead, I belong with the ghost but you, you are too dead to be among humans and too alive to be with the ghosts. Just a freak walking between the two states of life. Even your new teacher would be happy you left, they don't have to worry about such a problematic child who brings ghost with him wherever he goes and endangers others because of it. What's really sad is that you think you are protecting them, when you are the cause for their danger in the first place." Dan said smirking as he was leaning against the wall.

"Shut UP!" Danny said begging that someone would come quicker, He didn't know how much longer he could take of this. Vlad was actually sounding like a better option than being in here with Dan.

Korosensei was getting really frustrated, by now School had started and he had to miss it. How far could he have gotten with Danny? They were in America now it was when some mansion came up closer that Jazz pointed to it. "That's Vlad's home, This has to be it." She said tired but it didn't matter to her as she had to help Danny. Korosensei landed and Jazz but on the Fenton ghost peeler the metal suit covering her whole body. "Come on we have to hurry." Jazz said.

"Welcome back Jasmine," Vlad said as he was behind them in his ghost form. "Vlad, where is my Brother!?" She said powering up her gun as she turned around it aimed right for him.

"Oh, don't worry he will soon be mine as soon he breaks. He sure is stubborn though, from how he wakes up from those nightmares I figured he would break quicker faced with his worst fear. Oh well, doesn't matter how long it takes he will break eventually." Vlad said with his smirk.

Jazz's eyes widen as she looked back at the mansion with worry for Danny as it quickly turned back into anger towards Vlad for putting Danny through that. "How Dare you!" she said as she shot at him though Vlad blocked it with ease. "Do you know how long it took to make him okay with it as he is now. And he still isn't okay after that. You made it so we will have to start all over again!" She said. The mental state that he must be putting Danny in...she didn't even want to think about it. She only wished she got here faster.

She felt a surge of power as she looked over and notice Korosensei was pitch black. Danny said his skin color depended on his emotion so she assumed he was pissed. "There is nowhere for you to run this time ghost," Korosensei said as he shot into the air tackling Vlad. Vlad teleported away before he hit the ground as he instantly covered himself in a shield right as Korosensei hit it. He teleported away again and came up as multiple copies of himself as he used Korosensei's confusing to hit him with his ray.

Korosensei reacted by hitting away every clone as they disappeared until the real Vlad teleported again. From below it looked like anime fight they both disappear only for the other to appear and hurt them. It was too quick to follow for Jazz so she quickly shook her head and ran inside calling out for Danny. He had to be here somewhere.

Korosensei had to admit though he didn't like Plasmius he was a good fighter, The ghost wasn't fast enough but with his teleporting and shields it was hard for him to get a hit. Not to mention he could attack from a distance, making hard to even reach him. He knew he needed to help Jazz find Danny though he wasn't entirely sure what Danny's worse fear was but it couldn't have been good since he faced ghosts on a daily basis unafraid. He knew he could tear this house apart in minutes if it meant finding Danny. Distracted from his thoughts he felt a sharp burn on his side as his black skin bubbled under the contact. He turned towards the vampire, he was done playing around. He was gone in a flash as he saw Plasmius teleporting again. He flew up high as he watched the ghost appear shield up. Before he notice Korosensei slammed down on top of it slamming the ghost and shield to the ground leaving a crater where it fell. The shield was cracked in multiple places as bright light formed around the ghost blinding Korosensei for a second. The shield disappeared and to his wonder a older man laid where the ghost was. "He has a human form? Does halfa mean half ghost..half human…?" He said to himself shocked. He shook his head as he had to focus on Danny right now. He could ask him about halfas later.

Danny, on the other hand, was freaked out, he wanted this to stop. Dan kept talking and talking about everything he feared about. He tried covering his ears in the first hour it didn't help because of his enhanced hearing. At this point, he didn't know what else to do but yell. "Shut UP!" He yelled loudly unaware that he was tapping into his ghostly wail a little the house shaking from his screaming.

"You can't shut me up by only yelling Danny. You will be stuck like this forever, no one is coming for you even if they were alive they would just leave you. You are only a problem for them, a freak. Not human and not a ghost. Just a freaky boy with freaky little powers. Your family, your friends, hell even the whole world would be better off without you, after all, with no you there is no me. You could end this now, you just have to join Vladie, but you're too stubborn, right? You are afraid that you will turn into me or something worse." Dan said with a smirk.

Danny crouched down into himself as he covered his ears anyway. He knew it didn't work but he didn't know what else to do. "I said shut UP!" He screamed again this time louder and longer. He just wanted it all to stop he didn't want to hear Dan anymore. Tears were streaming down his face as he broke the foundation of the room he was in. He stopped screaming too late as the ceiling was already coming down. He tried to go intangible but nothing happened so he only covered himself squeezing his eyes closed. He could only hope he be okay enough to escape from Vlad.

He heard the room fall down around him as he kept his eyes just. A second passed and then another and another yet nothing fell down on him. He opened his eyes to find a yellow Korosensei smiling down next to him a circle of rubble around them. "There you are." He said fondly. He looked around quickly for Dan but there was no sign of him. He had to go see clockwork right away just to make sure he was still locked away.

Korosensei got down so he was eye level with Danny as he placed his tentacles on his shoulder. "Danny...Are you okay?" He asked worried, he could clearly see his tear stain face and his paranoid glances for whatever he was looking for wasn't helping his worry dial down either.

Danny finally looked at Korosensei registering him for the first time, "Korosensei? What are..you-you came for me?" He said unsure what to even say.

"Of course I did. You are my student, as your teacher, it is my job to protect you from harm and to support you in your life. I don't know what other teachers you had before but I can assure you, Danny, that I am not like them, I won't break your trust. I promise you that." Korosensei said seriously. He wants to check Danny over for any injury but he knew he had to stay calm for him. He was sure he was one step short of a mental breakdown he didn't want to push it.

Danny didn't know what to say he felt more wet streaks come down his cheeks as he made one more check to see if Dan was around and still nothing. It was then that he got pulled into a hug and he didn't know what else to do but cry and hug him back. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he had never cried in front of anyone before he met Korosensei now he is once again in tears in front of him. He wanted to stop crying he had to be strong for others, but at the same time he couldn't and deep down he knew he also wanted-no, needed help. He was lost and broken after he faced his future self. He kept pushing it further and further away hoping it would just be okay. But he wasn't okay, he really wasn't no matter how hard he tried to pretend like he was.

Korosensei at first was surprised at the tears, he didn't know if they were tears of joy or sadness but either way he did the only thing he could think of and he hugged Danny tightly. Hoping he would feel safe. That only made the boy cry more as he grabbed onto him. Korosensei was happy he was finally leaning on him, but at the same time, he was worried and concern. What fear could have caused so much pain in a child? He looked like someone who walked out of a war zone and won just barely, sure he didn't look like that physically but that what his eyes told him. Someone who had seen too much and could never replace it. A sound was heard a stone falling and Danny instantly stop crying and let him go as he clear his face. He turned around to see his sister looked relieved and concerned. Her metal suit recoiled back into that handheld device and she went running over to him and hugged him. "Danny! I'm glad you are okay. I am so sorry we couldn't get there sooner." She said with a soft, sad smile.

Danny shook his head, "It's okay." He said giving her a goofy grin. "I'm not hurt, not even a scratch." Korosensei knew by the look his sister gave him she knew he wasn't okay but she didn't seem to say anything and Danny didn't seem to notice that she knew he was lying.

"Anyway, we should go home," Danny said.

Korosensei then seemed shocked, "Oh no school! I hope they didn't miss me too much. Come on you too we can get you there in time for your last class." He said as he picked them off and shot of back towards Japan. Danny seemed far away as they flew lost in his thoughts, he didn't even know how to get to the zone to check on Clockwork and Dan.

'One thing at a time Fenton.' He thought to himself as he decided to try and relax on the trip back.

They had reached the school just as the bell went off for the end of the day. Jazz being dropped off at the high school it was only him and Korosensei who appeared in the classroom as Danny's classmates were all standing up to leave they all froze as they saw the pair though. Karasuma was the first to stand behind Korosensei's desk. "And where were you?" He said annoyed. "You missed the whole day."

"Ah yes," Korosensei said setting down Danny, "Danny and I had some business to deal with so we missed school today, please mark him as here for the whole day," Korosensei said. Danny gave him a smile as he was sure he saw Korosensei wink at him. Maybe this teacher wasn't so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**R. A Cross: And thank you for reading my story!**

 **Tamuril2: Thank you for pointing it out, I try to catch them myself as I edit all my work by myself but of course I am sure you know by doing that I tend to miss a lot of things. But I am glad you are able to enjoy the story either way. As for Vlad, you know as well as I do that, of course, he isn't just going to give up. He will definitely come back later. He is after all my favorite villain. I just have to use him.**

 **Greer123: Thank you I am glad you are enjoying it!**

 **CareBearCara101: I am thrilled to still be writing I need to practice more anyway.**

 **Fangirl: It's a slow start, Of course, I won't reveal his secret just yet that will take the utmost trust for him to reveal that but you will see that Danny is going to start to trust Korosensei a lot more now.**

As soon as Danny got home he went straight to bed. Jazz had tried to talk to him about what happened but he just told her he was fine and she left him alone as usual. He was glad she wasn't pressing the matter like she usually did. He didn't want to talk to anyone about what happened there. Dan was always hard to talk about he still needed to find a way to get to the zone as well. Before he even realized his eyes had shut and he started to drift to sleep.

Korosensei who was still worried about his odd new student was watching him again from a roof near his window. He didn't know what to do. He could tell Danny was starting to warm up to him now, but he was still nowhere near opening up about his problems. He had a feeling that they were rather serious for a boy his age to carry. Danny for some reason felt the need to carry it all on his own and Korosensei feared if he didn't find a way to help him soon he would eventually break under all the pressure.

It was during his thoughts that he realized he was sitting there for hours watching him sleep. He was about to leave when he heard it, a scream. Danny's scream, like he heard back at the mansion the scream was filled with emotions that made his heart drop. Fear, pain, guilt, sorrow, emptiness… it sounded like a broken scream of someone who was crying for help. He flew straight to his window but before he could even enter to see if he was okay his sister was already entering his room and ran straight to him.

"Danny!" Jazz said as she went straight for a hug. "It was just a dream, it wasn't real. You are you, not him. You will never hurt anyone. What you saw is in the past it can't hurt you anymore. We are all safe." Jazz mumbled into his ear as she rocked the shaken boy. She used to do this for him right after she met Dan. She knew something happened, after all, she was the only one who knew that he came back pretending to be Danny. Some kind of fight had to have happened but as far as she could tell there wasn't one they remember. But clearly Danny did, something happened in that fight that caused him pain. It hurt her that she couldn't help him but with him refusing to tell anyone about it there was nothing she could do to help but sooth his panic attack after a nightmare.

After a while of her mumbling reassurances to Danny, he finally pulled away. A tear stain face clearly, but with that same fake goofy grin, he gave her to show he was okay. The same fake goofy grin she had to accept time and time again. "I'm okay now Jazz thank you…." Danny said looking down feeling embarrassed.

Jazz looked at her brother sadly, "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked knowing the answer already as she had asked him countless of times already.

Like expected he didn't meet her eyes as he shook his head no. " I okay honest Jazz… I just want to go back to sleep." He told her.

She smiled and ruffled his hair, "Okay I will be down the hall if you want to talk little brother." She said softly as she stood up and left. She knew that was another lie. He never went back to sleep after a nightmare. He would patrol the town or do anything to keep his mind off his nightmare.

Danny watched Jazz leave as when he knew it was safe he sighed and looked out the window. He wanted to fly… it always helped clear his mind when something was weighing on it. But after what happened last time he didn't want to worry Jazz if she came back to check on him. He decided to pace for a bit debating his options eventually he couldn't help himself he could always apologize if she caught him. He opened his window getting ready to transform when he came face to face with Korosensei. Stunned he took a few steps back, "What are you doing here?" Danny asked him.

Korosensei seemed to look guilty as far as Danny could tell anyway as he spoke, "Well after what happened last night I was worried about you and came to check up on you when I heard you scream so I came closer and saw your sister comforting you." He explained.

Danny halfheartedly glared at the octopus, "So you were spying on me?" He asked him.

"What!? No! I was checking up on you that's all! I mean you seem pretty beaten up when I found you earlier." He said referring to the mansion.

Danny looked embarrassed at that, "Look I am fine, I just wanted to look at the stars okay. They help me calm down." Danny told him.

"Oh in that case," Korosensei said as he grabbed Danny and shot into the sky before flying slowly on his back so the young boy could see the stars more clearly.

Jazz smiled fondly as she saw the pair fly off in the sky, "Stay safe little brother." She said before she went back to bed knowing Korosensei would look after him.

Danny was going to yell at him for taking him without asking but seeing the stars and the feeling of flying calmed him down before he could. He went into his thoughts as he stared at the night sky. It wasn't until Korosensei spoke that he pulled away. "Danny, I don't know what happened before he came to my class. I can't change any bad things that already happened, I can't heal any wounds that you might have in your heart. I don't know what kind of responsibility you feel or why you can't trust adults, but please understand this I only want to help you. I see the weight you carry on your shoulders, I could feel the emotions in your screams. I know your hurting and you feel like you can't tell anyone. If you never tell anyone then it's just going to get worse and worse. I don't care if you tell me or someone else but I can't stand to watch you day after day pretending your fine. So please trust in someone." He told him.

It wasn't until he felt tears land on him that he knew his words reach the broken boy in his arms. "I… I don't know who to talk too. I can't tell my sister or my friends… they will freak out if they knew what I know… I don't know who else to turn too." He told him softly.

Korosensei landed on a roof before placing him down gently. "Trust me then, I won't tell anyone else what you tell me. I won't make any move you don't want me too. I only want to support you in the life you chose and see you succeed." He told him placing his tentacles on his shoulder and getting eye level with the boy.

Danny looked at him and said nothing for a while and for a second Korosensei thought he would pull away again it was then that he spoke. "I watched them all die… everyone I ever cared for...I watched them get blown up due to one mistake I made. Something so small I couldn't have known it would lead to such a thing. How can I tell them that they are all on borrowed time? That I couldn't even save them no matter how hard I tried I wasn't strong enough to do so." Danny said tears running down his face.

Korosensei was confused on what he was talking about as far as he could tell his family was alive and well. "Danny I need you to slow down tell me what happened from the beginning." He told him slowly.

Danny took a breath and started over, "There was a ghost...I created him in the future due to a small mistake as simple as cheating on a test that I had no time studying for as I was fighting a ghost. The test was supposed to help you towards your future if you passed, but with no time to study I know I was going to fail. The answers landing in my hands how could I not want to peak at them." He tried explaining. "But due to that mistake, another ghost showed me a future. A ghost I somehow created after that mistake would destroy the world killing everyone. He found out about this his plan to stop him from existing so he took it upon himself to make sure it would happen. I had to lose everything for him to be created, so he trapped me posed as myself he cheated on the test. Which in turn, had my family heading to a restaurant that was due to blow up that night. I escaped and fought him off as he had the all tied to the boiler that was going to blow. I fought tooth and nail but I beat him I lock him up but he mention I was too late my family would be lost. I turned back to realize they were still tied up to the boiler that could blow any second I ran to them as fast as I could but I tripped to weak from my battle I looked up knowing I couldn't save them and then it blew up. I had lost them all and he won...but that other ghost did something amazing he saved my family and rewound time so that I could change all that." Danny explained to him.

Korosensei didn't know what to say, someone of his age to have to go through all that so young. Sure, they didn't die in the end but that didn't mean Danny didn't feel what it was like to lose them. And to not be able to talk about it at all to anyone must have been weighing on him day and night. Korosensei did the only thing he could think of. He hugged Danny, "I'm sorry. I wish I was there to help you. Like I said I can't heal the wounds to your heart but you should know that you did everything in your power to save them and that ghost failed in the end. Everything is fine now and how it should be." He told Danny.

What he didn't expect was the boy to laugh, "You sound just like him, Clockwork the ghost who saved my family. He says that all the time. Everything is how it should be." He quote as he somehow felt better by just talking about. Maybe Jazz was right about the whole talking makes you feel better not that he would ever admit that to her.

Korosensei felt truly happy for the first time in a while watching Danny laugh. He could tell the boy truly met the laugh and his smile was real. "You ready to head back now?" He asked the boy.

"Yeah, let's go." He told him. Korosensei happily picked him up flew back to his window, placing the boy down gently he turned to fly off.

"Korosensei wait!" Danny called after him, "I… I wanted to say thank you. You truly are not only a great teacher but a great person." He told him with a smile. He then walked to his bed as for the first time ever after a nightmare Danny was able to sleep soundly.


	7. Chapter 7

**FoxChick1: Well you don't have to wait long to find out~**

 **Greer123: Of course, I want to respond to all of my reviews as I think it's only fair since my readers took time to write the review, I should take time to respond to them.**

 **Guest: The other Fanfiction in the category actually gave me the idea to do one! As for Karasuma, you will have to find out by reading the story~ And for Danny's classmates you will find that they already know about his ghost hunting but they are soon going to start getting suspicious about Danny himself. After all, he isn't in amity park anymore and his classmates aren't as oblivious as he thinks they are. But other than that I am glad you enjoyed my story and I hope you like the new chapter.**

It was the next day and Danny felt more at ease with himself then he had ever been Jazz watching him with a soft smile as she noticed his mood as well. They both got to school rather earlier and splitting into their respected buildings. That was where Danny ran into his other classmates all planning something together.

Nagisa was the first to notice Danny. "Oh, Danny! Come over here and help us. We are trying to come up with a plan to assassin Korosensei." Nagisa said with a smile. Everyone looked over at that point to see Danny in the doorway.

Danny only frowned, "Not interested, I don't want to kill the octopus. There are other ways to stop him other than killing you know." Danny told them as he sat down in his seat at the back of the class.

The class all looked at him stunned, "What about the prize money dude?" Terasaka said slamming his hand down on his desk. "You really going to give that up?"

Danny only smiled as he looked back up at the boy, "Are you really going to let someone pay away your morals with cash?" Danny asked him back. "I personally won't. I don't care how much someone pays me or who they are, I will never kill anyone." He told the class.

"Well, how do you plan on stopping him then?" Karma asked interested in his answer.

Danny didn't say anything for a while as he knew he wasn't as powerful as Vlad and he couldn't beat Korosensei but he did remember seeing his burnt arm which means his ectoblast have some effect on him. On the other hand, maybe he won't even have to fight him, I mean what kind of person wants to teach students before killing everyone. It doesn't make sense. There was definitely more information he was missing. Danny looked up to see the who class starting at him before he realized he hadn't answered them yet. "I have a few ideas, but I'm not going to share them. You guys will just use what I learned to try to kill him, but I promise I won't let him repeat what happened on the moon. I will give up my life before I let that happen." Danny told them with such calm and honest look no one believed he was lying.

"Now, now there is no need for you to be so dramatic Danny," Korosensei said from behind him. "I admire your passion to stop me but giving up your own life to do so isn't allowed, after all, you are my student and it's my job to protect you." He told him fondly as he ruffled the boy's hair. Danny only pouting as he tried to fix his naturally messy hair.

The class all went to their seats their plan pushed back as they thought about what Danny said. The class was pretty silent until they got to gym class, Karasuma was having them all attack him at once. Everyone was going after him one by one or sometimes even in two or threes. Danny stayed back and watched him dodge and counterattack. He never really got to watch someone else or have them teach him how to fight so this was nice in a way. Danny watched as Nagisa attacked from behind only to be flip Danny smiled as that was his opening he silently ran up and placed his fingers on his back where his heart was. "Bang, and your dead Mr. Karasuma," Danny told him with a gentle smile.

Karasuma was surprised as he helped up Nagisa apologizing for being too harsh, he didn't expect Danny to appear behind him as fast as he did. He was on the outside watching the whole time and then to be on him in an instant was unnatural not to mention he couldn't even hear any of his footsteps. He hadn't seen the boy fight at all actually and out of curiosity once he helped up Nagisa he quickly turned planning to hit him away but to his surprise, Danny dodged at the last second and sweep his feet out from under him. Karasuma fell only to catch himself and jump back up distancing himself from the boy. "You have to be faster than that to hit me Mr. Karasuma." Danny teased him again to his surprise. He watched him take a stance that looked a little awkward on the ground but he could tell that he could switch from offense or defense from there in a second. He looked at Karasuma with trained eyes that were alert to all of his surroundings. He didn't know how he got this way but with some proper training, he could probably become a better fighter than himself. He then stood down and watched as Danny did the same. "Okay, that's enough training for today why don't you all rest a bit." He told them as he turned to walk away.

"Mr. Karasuma why don't you join us. I like to hear some stories about you!" Kurahashi asked him happily.

"No, I have to do some paperwork." He told them as he walked off.

"Danny, how did you dodge his attack?" Nagisa asked him interested since he got caught doing what Danny actually did.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Ah well I guess I am used to faster attacks." Danny told him.

"Oh mean from ghosts right?" Nagisa said.

Danny nodded, "Yeah I mean Mr. Karasuma wasn't going for anything that could really hurt me so it was easier to dodge but if we fought for real I probably lose." He told him.

"You should fight me sometimes, I like to see who is stronger," Karma said with a smirk.

"Ah… no thanks. I only like to fight if I have to, I mean the only reason I fought Mr. Karasuma is that I never had anyone teach me anything about actual fighting so I thought I give it a shot. You know to help when I got into real fights." He told them shrugging.

"You won't kill anyone with that attitude." A man said as he placed his hands on Danny's shoulder. "My name is Mr. Takaoka, I will be filling in starting tomorrow for Karasuma as he tries to catch up on some much-needed paperwork. Since you don't know me and I don't know any of you I thought I bring some sweets and we could all get to know each other." He told them as he held up a box of sweets.

The class cheered and before they knew it they were all eating happily together. Danny, on the other hand, was a little annoyed. He didn't understand how the government was okay with teaching kids how to kill people and expected them to use what they learn on their teacher. "Danny? Are you okay? Is this about assassinating Korosensei again?" Nagisa asked pulling Danny out of his thoughts.

"I just can't wrap my mind around how you guys and these adults are okay with you killing someone. I mean they are teaching us how to be assassins, shouldn't they be teaching us to do something better with our lives than kill," Danny said as he wondered what kind of person Korosensei was. He had such a kind heart to say he wanted to blow up the earth by the end of the year didn't seem right to him.

Nagisa sat there in thought thinking about what Danny said to himself, "I know you are right but you have to realize that for us this class is a dead end. Your life is basically over if you hit E-class. So the opportunity to assassin Korosensei has giving some of us hopes and not only that our grades have been going up and we are actually learning something from him. For once our life doesn't seem over it looks like we are going places." Nagisa tried explaining. "You understand that right?"

Danny smiled gently, "Yeah I do." he said thinking of his own problems with his grades and why they weren't as great as he knew he could make them.

The rest of the day was pretty boring his classmates were talking about how much they like Mr. Takaoka but other than that nothing really eventual happened it wasn't until the next day that something happened that made his blood boil.

It was during there next P.E. class, Mr. Takaoka was there with papers in his hand as he handed Danny one. "This will be your new schedule," he told them. Danny looked down and noticed they had him training until 9 pm. He was about to protest when Maehara beat him to it.

"We can't train until 9 pm we have other things we have to do during the day." He told him. What Danny didn't expect was for the man to go all fruitloop and knee him in the stomach Maehara bending down to the ground.

"Now, now, I am like a father to you right? If you disobey Daddy will have to punish you. You are the End Class you have nothing going for you anyway so this schedule will make you killing machines quickly. We don't have much time to save the world after all." He said his smiled giving Danny a creepy vibe. "Isn't that right?" He said turning to Kanzaki.

She smiled at him politely, "I actually prefer Karasuma's teachings if you wouldn't mind we like him back." She said with her eyes closed. Danny saw him lick his lips and knew what was coming he did the only thing he could think off.

It seemed like an instant and no one moved, everyone thought Mr. Takaoka was going to hit Kanzaki but instead Danny had somehow got in his way and caught his hand by his wrist as he was glaring up at the man. "I don't think so, I might be from America but you can't expect me to believe that it's okay to hit students in Japan. If I see you try to hit another student again, I won't be as forgiving next time." Danny told him as his eyes flashed a toxic green at their teacher his grip getting stronger on his wrist.

No one moved for what seemed like a while, the teachers had been running out as Takaoka was about to hit Kanzaki but froze when Danny got in the way. The tone he spoke in, seemed out of place for the usual carefree boy. He seemed cold in distant and Karasuma could swear his eyes were burning a bright green. Danny then lets go of the teacher's wrist for the class to see a bruise of his handprint there. Danny then smiled and seemed to go back to himself, "Ah sorry didn't mean to bruise you I forget how fragile people can be sometimes." Danny said playfully though it was clear to everyone that it was another warning to the man.

Danny then walked over to Maehara and offered his hand, "Hey are you okay? I know getting kneed in the stomach can hurt a lot. But your tough right?" Danny said with a goofy grin.

Maehara couldn't help but smile back as he took his hand and pulled himself up, "Yeah you can't keep me down for long." He said proudly as his hand was still on his stomach.

Danny just chuckled a bit, "I'm sure, though you should probably go with Korosensei I am sure you can help you feel better." Danny told him kindly.

"What did you think you were doing Takaoka?" Mr. Karasuma asked as he stormed in after he regained his cool from seeing Danny like that.

"What do you mean? I am in control of this class right now so I can run it, however, I see fit." Takaoka told his colleague as he watched Danny help Maehara to Korosensei out of the corner of his eyes. He could feel it the class felt protect with Danny around after that, his plan to set fear into them was ruined by that boy. He held his wrist as he clenched his teeth he got him by surprise but next time he won't be so lucky. He had to find a way to beat him down or the class would never listen to him. He couldn't help but be wary though as his he had to be something inhuman to make his eyes flash a bright green like that.

Karasuma frowned as he knew he was right, at this moment he couldn't do anything to stop him. He looked over at Danny as he hoped he could keep him in check until he got in contact with his superiors to discharge him.

Much to the classes horror, they watched as the teachers walked away with Maehara leaving them alone with Takaoka again. Before they knew it they were doing 300 squats for the man as he walked around talking about how they had to make their father proud. Danny didn't understand how he met so many fruitloops in his life. When Danny got tired he started to tap into his ghost energy to cheat his squats as he knew he could get too tired yet. Someone had to fall and that met he was probably going to try to hurt them again. Like he thought Kurahashi fell to her knees exhausted and pleaded out for Karasuma to help them.

"Karasuma isn't your teacher anymore," Takaoka said as he prepared to hit her again. Danny was up instantly and coming up behind him to trip him up, but to his surprise, Takaoka turned and swept his feet from under him and pulled his arm behind his back. Danny glared back at him his head on the ground, saying nothing. The other students stop working out as they all stood in shock.

"Let him go," Karasuma said from behind Takaoka.

"This brat needs to be taught a lesson first," Takaoka told Karasuma. With Takaoka distracted Danny phased his hand out of his grip and grab his arm pulling him down as he quickly got up. "I like to see you try." He told him with a glare. No one knew how to explain how Danny got out, not even Takaoka, who knew he had Danny's arm tightly held in his hand.

Takaoka got up and glared at the two, "You keep challenging my authority so let's deal with this now." He walked over to his bag and pulled out a knife throwing onto the ground in front of Karasuma. "Pick a student if they can get one good hit on me with that real knife then you win I leave and never come back. If I when though you never question my authority again. I will even make it easier for you I won't have a knife and we can even do two out of three." He told him with a smile.

Karasuma picked up the knife and frowned as he thought about who he would pick first he needed someone to unravel his mindset to assure the victory of the next person. He then smiled as he walked up to Nagisa. "I choose you Nagisa, but know you can say no if you want," he told the boy.

He watched Nagisa stare at him then the knife as he slowly reached for it, he then backed off and sat down in front of the school as the students were on the other side. His two fellow teachers walking up behind him. "Why did you choose Nagisa no offense but he isn't that strong of a fighter," Irina asked confused.

"Just watch and see." He told them. Nagisa looked at the knife with interest as he only had to get on hit to win. So he did the only thing he could think of he calmly walked towards him with a soft smile than when he was close enough he sliced at him surprising Mr. Takaoka and setting him off balance before he pounced and was behind him the knife to his throat. He then looked confused as he got off him, "Wait? Was that the right side of the knife?" He asked.

"Nagisa is able to hide his killing intent until the last second when he attacks. I needed someone to upset his state of mind." Karasuma said to Irina as he then walked over to Nagisa and took the knife. " Good job." He told him.

"You brat, you used some dirty trick to win," Takaoka said angrily as he stood up.

"You know not admitting a lost is a disgrace for even if it was against a kid." Danny teased him. "I want to go next, Mr. Karasuma. I won't lose I assure you." Karasuma only nodded before he handed Danny the knife and walked off with Nagisa.

"I don't need this to beat you," Danny said throwing it into the ground. "I never really fought with weapons anyway." He told him as he got in a stance to fight. "Since you are so nice 'father' I will let you attack first," Danny told him, making the way he said father sound like he was making fun of him.

Karasuma frowned at the boy, he had set it up so Danny could end it quickly but by allowing Takaoka to attack first it gives him a chance to calm down. Danny's confidence was going to end him in real trouble one day. Karasuma couldn't lie though, he was interested in seeing Danny fight. The boy was always watching him fight everyone else and took opens that assured his win. He never saw him move from his spot as he was always distracted with something else nor did he even hear him move.

Takaoka then ran at Danny with no warning he went for a punch that Danny easily dodge be turning away before he kicked him back in the stomach, "That's for Maehara." He told him before Danny winced and held his arm. Takaoka was no holding the knife in his hand smiling.

"You should never leave weapons lying around for your enemy to pick up." He told Danny expecting him to be scared that he had a knife now.

However Danny only rolled his eyes at him, "I'm used to be outgunned, I just thought you be honorable and leave it there. But I understand I'm rather spooky so I see why you're scared by me." He told him, "But now it's my turn to attack." Danny then ran for Takaoka who plan to slice him away but Danny hit the knife out his hand and it went flying far away from them. Takaoka then tried to punch him in the jaw only for Danny to duck as he smirked. He quickly kicked him hard in the groin sending him flying back. "And that's for being a crazed up fruit loop." He told him.

Karasuma got in the way, "Danny has already landed more than one hit on you so you lose Takaoka." Karasuma told him. Danny gave him a sickly sweet smile as he waved goodbye to the man.

Takaoka got up quickly and stomped towards them, "You can't make me leave Karasuma I still have control over this class! I-" Takaoka started yelling but was cut off by principal Asano.

"I think not, this is still my school and I run it not the government so here." He said stuffing a pink slip in his mouth. "You are relieved from my school effective at once." He told the man.

To Danny's surprised he started to eat the paper before he grabbed his stuff and ran off cursing loudly as he went. "Well let me be the first to congratulate you back to your job Mr. Karasuma," Danny said happily as he placed out his hand only too wince and grab the cut that was still bleeding. "Dang, must be deeper than I thought it was." He said a bit annoyed.

"Here let me have a look," Karasuma said as he felt it was the least he could do for the boy.

"No!" Danny said to quickly and a bit too loud as he stepped back. "uh….I mean it's fine I can handle it myself thanks." He told him as he walked off holding the wound tightly to slow the blood. Karasuma looked at Korosensei as the octopus nodded and disappeared planning to go after Danny.

Korosensei followed after Danny as he went to the sinks, he paused as he saw Danny's blood, red with green spots that seemed to turn red. "I see that's why you freaked out about help," Korosensei said making Danny jump and spin around.

"Is this going to be a thing between us? You following me... " Danny said though somehow it didn't sound like he minded. "Before you ask, I was in an accident at the lab. My parents were out and I was messing with things I shouldn't. I got hit with one of their inventions and was hospitalized for a few weeks. They found traces of ectoplasm in my blood after that. We use it to power the inventions, but it's always in my blood. I don't like talking about it though so I try to hide it as much as I can." Danny told him.

"I understand though you know if you didn't let your confidence control you, you wouldn't have gotten cut," Korosensei said as he took over cleaning up the wound for Danny. Danny looked down at the bandaged wound and frowned.

"It wasn't confidence, I project that in any fight. I find that it sets your opponent into an angry state of mind where they can't think straight. I knew he would go for the knife but I just had to be faster to avoid getting too badly injured." Danny explained. "It gives me an upper hand in any fight that I am in."

"Well, Why don't you head back to class with miss Irina," Korosensei said as he then disappeared and reappeared behind Karasuma. "You know Danny is smarter than most people give him credit for," Korosensei said.

Karasuma sighed, "You know…. I don't know if Danny is human." He said, "When he fights me he approaches with no sound, not to mention he seems a little awkward fighting on the ground. He knows how to fight but it is like he doesn't know where to place his feet. There was also when he stop Takaoka from hitting Kanzaki. His eyes were burning a bright neon green, and the bruise on Takaoka's wrist was way too dark for someone his size and strength. There was also when Takaoka had a tight grip of his arm behind Danny's back….I swear I saw his hand go straight through Danny's arm which had become translucent" Karasuma told him.

Korosensei didn't say anything for a second but he eventually spoke, "I had a feeling there was more going on with him but until he tells me more there is nothing I can do. I will just have to watch out for him until he fully trusts me. He is interesting though, isn't he? He told me when we first met that he wouldn't kill me but he would stop me. He also doesn't like fighting but if someone else is in danger he steps in to help without hesitation." Korosensei said almost with pride in his voice. "He is a wonderful boy, no matter if he is human or not, I don't mind him in my classroom. After all, I'm not really human anymore either." He told Karasuma with a smirk before he disappeared leaving the P.E. teacher alone with his thoughts about Danny.


End file.
